My Baby
by TwoHearts-OneShip
Summary: Nick and Greg sit together in the rain. Fluffy drabble.


Rain

They had been lying on the grass behind Nick's house for close to an hour before it had started to rain. At first is was only a thin drizzle that settled on their clothes and skin like a dusting of icing sugar, but it soon grew heavier and heavier until finally the heavens opened and it began to pour. As the torrents of water cascaded down on him, Nick huffed and sat up, watching as his half finished bottle of beer slowly filled back up with rain. He frowned at it and turned to the man next to him.

'Greg…'He said, waiting for the younger man to look at him so he could suggest they move back indoors. Greg however remained silently starring up at the sky, watching as the thick droplets came down to splash against his face. He was smiling slightly and Nick sighed at him as he wiped water out of his eyes.

'Greg, can we go inside please.' He asked, laying a hand on Greg's arm and pulling at his shoulder to make him sit up. Greg shrugged him off and continued gazing at the moody, grey clouds blanketing the sky above them.

'I like it out here.' He stated quietly, still smiling. Nick shook his head in disbelief and looked longingly at his warm, cosy, and most of all dry house, standing not a little way off from them. He sighed dramatically.

'Baby, we're getting soaked!' He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and waving them desperately around. When he looked back down at Greg again he found the blonde haired man starring up at him with wide, blinking eyes.

'What did you call me?' He asked slowly and Nick pulled a face, attempting to cast his mind back over what he had just said. Realisation slowly dawned on him and he quickly shook his head.

'Nothing. I didn't call you anything.' He said quickly, running his hands through his wet hair. Greg, sitting up so he was now face to face with Nick, water running in little rivers down his face, stared at him with glinting eyes.

'Yes you did. You said…'

'I said, maybe we're getting soaked?' Nick interrupted.

'No you didn't!'

'Yes I did. Stop arguing.'

'No. You called me baby. Why would you do that?'

Nick was silent a minute then, his heart beat thumping in his chest, his breathing quickening in response to Greg's quietly asked question. Truth be told, he didn't know why he said it. He couldn't remember even making a conscious decision about the word, it had just popped out of this mouth as naturally as…

'I don't know.' He admitted, breaking eye contact with Greg to stare at the ground, suddenly at a loss for words and blushing furiously. Next to him, Greg laughed lightly and shook his head. Then he reached up to touch Nick's face, drawing the other man around to face him.

'I kinda liked it.' He whispered, smiling shyly as he leant forward to brush his lips against Nick's. Moving forward to deepen the kiss, they were interrupted by a loud throat clearing and a soft chuckle. Greg rolled his eyes and pulled away to glare at Warrick and Catherine, who stood in the doorway of the house, both grinning from ear to ear.

'You do realise it's pouring down right? Or hadn't you noticed?' Warrick quipped, laughing again and folding his arms across his chest. Next to him Catherine smirked as she pointed up at the sky.

'You're going to get sick if you stay out any longer.' She stated.  
Still sitting on the now muddy grass, Greg looked to the heavens.

'Yes mom.' He said, climbing to his feet and reaching down to pull Nick up with him until they were both standing side by side, soaked to the skin but sharing identical smiles.  
Satisfied, Catherine steered Warrick around and guided him back into the house, leaving Greg and Nick, once again, alone.

Walking up to the back door Nick stopped Greg from going inside, pulling him gently against him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Greg returned the embrace, resting his head lightly against the wet skin of Nick's forehead. Nick smiled at him.

'So, you'll be ok with me calling you baby more often then?' He asked, his face breaking into a grin as Greg nodded, leaned forward, and drew him into another gentle kiss.


End file.
